


Questione di nasi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Jump [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Double-drabble mancata su Olaf e Sven. E se questi due fossero stati umani?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Human!Olaf, Human!SvenPrompt: "hai una carota al posto del naso!" "E tu mi stai... baciando sul naso!"





	Questione di nasi

Questione di nasi

  
  
Sven infilò l'elmo sul capo, le ciocche bionde gli sbatterono contro il viso e le corna da cervo collegate al copricapo sbatterono contro il soffitto.  
"Dici che la principessa eviterà di distruggere il tavolo alla prossima festa?" domandò.   
Olaf ridacchiò, i capelli dalle ciocche ritte sul suo capo oscillarono e si voltò.  
"La principessa Anna è molto migliorata" disse. Le iridi nere gli brillarono ed unì le dita sottili delle mani ossute, intrecciandole.  
"Dovresti avere fiducia in lei e nel suo caldo cuore". Aggiunse, le gote gli arrossirono.   
"Secondo me darà fuoco al vestito della regina Elsa per l'ennesima volta" rispose Sven. Appoggiò l'ascia contro la parete, i muscoli delle sue braccia sotto il vestito, erano gonfi e ricoperti di sudore. Raggiunse il camino e ci si sedette davanti, appoggiando le mani sul pavimento tiepido.  
"Pensa piuttosto a non spaventare gli ospiti con il tuo vocione" rispose Olaf. Si premette i copriorecchie con entrambe le mani, avvertendo la pelliccia bianca solleticargli la pelle e sorrise. Raggiunse Sven e gli si sedette accanto.  
"Pensa a non spaventarli tu, hai una carota al posto del naso!" si lamentò Sven. Sorrise a sua volta e baciò la punta arrossata del nasino aguzzo dell'altro giovane.  
"E tu mi stai... baciando sul naso!" borbottò. Addentò il naso a patata dell'amante, che gli baciò il collo accarezzandogli il viso allungato.  
"Ed è solo l'inizio" rispose.


End file.
